Caught
by nicochii
Summary: The thudding of water muffled through the wall, the warm steam seeping from the doorway, the clothes folded neatly on the bed, and the silhouette gently outlined in the dim lighting. How could he not?


The thud resounded thunderously all around him, making his blood run cold as his entire body tingled with the flight instinct. However, he found himself choking back some sort of noise, impossibly trapped by two strong arms on either side of his head, a taller, stronger body pressed into his own. The shock of closeness overrode his capability to note he was getting soaked.

Without warning, he was pressed further into the wall, an unflattering squeak escaping as he tilted his head downwards, chin to his chest, unaware of the burning heat tinting his face.

".. You wanted?"

Blood pounded in his ears, his body frozen, fearful one wrong move could end everything. He'd probably be strangled, have his head punched in, castrated-

"Well?"

The voice snarled this time, ripping through his mental refuge. He flinched at not just the tone, but the volume.

"I-I was-"

A warm, damp thigh worked its way between his legs. Eyes clenched together, his jaw slapped shut, doing a poor job of muffling something between a whimper and a moan as it threatened to spill over. A familiar sensation began to bloom in his stomach, something akin to nausea. He felt his entire body tighten as he was sandwiched further still, warm breath combing through the hair near his ear.

"H-hey, I didn't mean to-"

His mouth hung agape as something warm and wet caressed the lobe of his ear, the words he had struggled to gather lost with his breath. A smirk was felt against his cheek, a husky voice in his ear. By now, not even the uncomfortable dampness or constriction of his clothes could distract him.

"Are you trying to tell me that you didn't mean for this to happen? That this isn't what you wanted?"

Despite himself, the young teen clung desperately to the words withheld upon that tongue so close to his ear. His nausea was melting into something more of an unbearable sweat. The boy's assailant continued, weight shifting against him once more, only this time it was more welcomed as heat jolted through his body, the energy stinging and finding itself caged in his fingertips.

"You're saying that you wandered into my room, watched me shower from the doorway, and didn't think there would be any.. Repercussions?"

He licked his lips. Gathering courage born of pure adrenaline, the boy dared to look up. Despite his foggy mind, the sharpness of the eyes that met his still managed to strike him with fear.

And a little something else.

"I.." The teen started, his lids drooping, lips feeling far too chapped in contrast to his hot, moist skin. He watched placidly as an angled eyebrow was raised, accompanied by the sudden lack of pressure as the body against his backed away.

Hands tangled in hair, swollen lips throbbing painfully against each other, the subtle slap when skin met skin, the temperature rising, rising-

Blankets tossed aside, disoriented rolling, heated flesh touching everywhere, sudden hesitation.

"W-wait," he managed to breath out, gasping embarrassingly. The pace slowed, his partner pulling back to run fingers along his side, tracing the sharp angle of his hip bone, taking pleasure in the shiver he relented. Realizing he now had their full attention, he turned away, red and cowardly. Daring to steal a glance back, he swallowed dry and slow.

"I've.. I've never.. Done, uh, I mean.. Not with another person, so.. I mean; I know about it, and I.."

The boy flushed as he floundered for words, setting his lips in a thin line in a last attempt to look in control. The person next to him leaned in towards him, smiling with lust-filled eyes before pulling him down on top of herself. Off balance, his face landed in-between her breasts, hitching his breath.

Gasping, the teen pulled himself up, suddenly aware of his position; his lithe arms caging this woman-this /warrior/-on either side of her waist, abdomen rising and falling in a mesmerizing pattern, his hips pressing against the soft skin of her inner thighs. The woman let out a contented sigh, the very sound sending shivers through the boy's body.

"Hope," she breathed, caressing his forearms in an attempt to coax him into action. He hesitated, biting his lip, but could not withstand her gaze. Leaning over her, he eased himself to her body, lost in the euphoria. Before their lips met, one word slipped past his own;

"Lightning."


End file.
